powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:EvilMegaCookie/Isabeth Laine
Name: Isabeth Laine Aliases: N/A Race: Half-Succubus Powers: Trapping Combat Abilities: Life Addition Weapon Proficiency Stealth Tactics Semi-Immortality Sexual Inducement Alignment: Chaotic Good Motto: Carpe Diem. Quotes: Memento Mori, huh? I suppose I will have to do with remembering how many times I have left. Theme Song: A Piece Of Eternity Occupations: Hunter and other various odd jobs. Archetypes: Archer The Anti Nihilist Origin Story: Isabeth was born in a family that was a melting pot of various beliefs, where the idea was to appease the essence of divinity, which translated into worshipping every deity that was humanly possible. Her parents wanted good fortune for their child, so they conducted a ritual where they established a connection to the Sea Of Divinity, where deities roamed and responded to summons and prayers. As per their beliefs, an innumerable amount of deities responded to their prayer in a manner befitting of their nature. As such, her immortality took shape in a few ways: Namely the toll of taking lives and adding them to her own, as long as it is living. She also gained eternal youth, ensuring that she would always be in her prime condition. While her parents certainly rejoiced at this, it would seem that their lives would be forfeitted in turn, as a particular kind of god took theirs as a price for the deal. As such, she was sent to the relatives of the family that were just as obscure, but believed in the idea of living life just like their ancestors did. This took form of living in the mountains with necessities being hunted and gathered. As she first held her bow, they noticed that she immediately took on the posture of a master, very well spitting on the idea of effort. But they took this well to heart, as they were only interested in their own survival. As such, she was raised with the idea of prioritizing herself, but at the same time to respect the lives of others. For if they were to hunt carelessly, there'd be no food left after all. Life continued like this until their remote location was discovered by modern civilization. Or rather, a curious reporter that had filmed their activities. Which became a news sensation and they became stars over night. But their fame quickly died out as the year went on. Her relatives quickly returned to their old lives, whereas Isabeth found herself being interested in her more modern peers. She did work as a fisher, a hunter and many other oddjobs that consistently had something to do with the act of taking lives, like how a shark is drawn to the scent of prey. At one time she even had a short run as a model for a magazine. Her everyday life continued until one day she had her first encounter with death: Namely a bear that had taken her by surprise when she had been out hunting. After having killed her, she found that she was back among the living, only a shade or two redder than before. And messed up clothes. Which was then that she realized that death was now the least of her troubles. Category:Character Sheet Category:Blog posts